The Magical Christmas Tree
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: My longest oneshot. The hamhams have no idea what to do for their Christmas Eve. ElderHam tells them about the magical christmas tree. Now the hamhams want to find it. Includes Sakura from my Sakura, My Only Flower fic.


**It was a beautiful and cold early morning. It was December, on Chirstmas Eve. Snowflakes were falling. Frost was slowly covering windows. And hamsters were going door to door singing Chirstmas carols.**

**Ham-hams were around the round table, drinking sunflower tea as usual. The kind that Sakura made. However, few of the ham-hams were sighing in frustration.**

**The problem, the ham-hams had a tradition. Every Chirstmas Eve, they would do something speical with eachother. But this year, their minds were empty. Elder-ham was also visiting the ham-hams, trying his best to help the ham-hams think of ideas.**

"We could make the biggest Hoilday greeting card in the ham-ham world." suggested Hamtaro.

"Too much work. Besides, we'll never finish it before Chirstmas day." Bijou disagreed.

"We could dress up like Santa's little helpers, and give money to the poor." Oxnard suggested. "Along with food."

"We already did that, besides we did all we could for the poor." Boss replied.

"Oh, I guess I kinda forgot." Oxnard said, embarrased and sweat-dropping.

"Ugh, at this rate... we would be able to do anything speical this year." moaned Hamtaro, burying his face into the table.

"The magical chirstmas tree." Elder-ham suddenly said.

"Excuse me, Elder-Ham?" Sakura asked, tilting her head in confusion. The ham-hams quickly turned their head to Elder-Ham.

"I said, the magical chirstmas tree." Elder-ham replied, taking a few steps to Maxwell. "It's a legend. Maxwell, if you please."

"The magical chirstmas tree..." Maxwell started, flipping through a few pages in his book. "The magical chirstmas tree is indeed a legend. But a few hamsters from around the world have claimed to see it. This tree only appears in a kingdom's main forest once every year on Chirstmas Eve, when Eve passes, then the tree disappears. The tree is so magical, that it is said to glow in green and red. Many hamsters wish to celebrate their Chirstmas, by finding this tree just to see it. Nothing more."

"Wow, is there really such a thing?" Sakura asked, almost choking on her famous sunflower tea.

"I'd love to take a good look at that tree." Oxnard smiled, and drooling... thinking that the tree had fruit cake hung on it's branches too.

"Ham-hams, let's go and find that chirstmas tree. Just to injoy looking at it's beauty. That's what we'll do this Chirstmas Eve!" Hamtaro suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" the ham-hams shouted with delight.

**And they all ran out with Boss carrying Snoozer on his back. Leaving Elder-Ham all alone in the clubhouse. But that didn't matter to him, he only smiled. Overjoyed that the ham-hams loved his wonderful idea.**

**Hamtopia was indeed a hamster kingdom. And so, the ham-hams ran toward the Acorn Shrine. Which was an old shrine in ruins and a forest filled with oak tree's. And so they hurried and looked in every corner there was. **

**No sign of the tree, but they didn't gve up. They looked in places they checked before, tiny places they didn't checked before, and of course looked alot harder.**

"Hamtaro, I need a rest." complained Pashmina, who sat on a tree stump.

"But, it's only lunch time." Hamtaro replied, then quickly realizing something. "Oh, it's lunch time! I completely forgot about the time."

"No prob." Sakura smiled. "I brought a picnic with me for lunch and supper time. Let's go eat and rest inside the acorn shrine."

**So, they all quickly went to the shrine which had no snow on the ground, but was twice as cold. At least Sakura also provided some blankets for each of the ham-hams.**

"Wow, Sakura." Hamtaro commented. "You certainly are great with providing with things."

"I think it's handy that I bring stuff with me. You never know when you'll need them." Sakura replied, smiling before nibbing on her sunflower seed.

"Yeah, and I think it's very nice of you too." Boss smiled, almost blushing.

"Aw, thank you Boss." Sakura replied, blushing harder then him.

**It seemd like Boss was the only one to notice Sakura's major blush. But he still smiled, happy that she still had feelings for him. The rest of the ham-hams were too busy eatting to notice the two of them strike up a chat. Soon, the ham-hams were back on their feet, ready to search once more.**

**Many hours passed. Once while looking around, Oxnard stopped to look at something. His eyes popped out, he froze as he stood there, watching the tree. His mouth hung loose. Could that be the magical tree?**

"Ham-Ham's, I think I found the magical chirstmas tree!" Oxnard called out, jumping up and down while pointing to it. The ham-hams turned around.

"Sorry, oxy. But that is just a normal tree, with chirstmas lights on it." Hamtaro replied, sighing. Oxnard and the rest of the ham-hams fell anime style.

"Oh, I give up!" Maxwell shouted. "The book says that the tree could just be a legend, after all."

"Yes, besides. It's already 8:00 pm." Sakura agreed, looking at her wrist watch.

"I guess you're right." Hamtaro sighed, saddly. "But, you know. We could always try to make a normal fur tree, become speical in our own way."

"That's right." Bijou agreed, smiling. "We can always trim a tree. To look beautiful, as if it was that magical chirstmas tree."

"Yeah! Let's trim ourselfs a tree!" the rest of the ham-hams shouted with delight.

**Pashmina and Penelope went to the clubhouse to pop some popcorn. Maxwell and Boss found a tree and brought very tall ladders that could reach the top of the smallest fur tree they could find. Pashmina and Penelope returned with the popcorn, the ham-hams put string around them. Sakura and Boss returned with acorns, painted and tied with string. Hamtaro and Bijou returned with streamers. While they put everything up, Howdy and Dexter returned with a star-shaped peice of ice. And they all put it on top of the tree. By the time they were finished, it was 12:00 AM. And tree did look magical in their own speical way.**

"I love it." smiled Bijou.

"It might not be the real magical tree. But, I'm happy that we could make the smallest tree, beautiful." Maxwell leaped for joy.

**Hamtaro was about to make a wonderful comment to the tree, but he stopped. He looked in the air, his ears twitched. He could hear something.**

"What is it Hamtaro?" Bijou asked, tilting her head.

"I can hear something..." Hamtaro started, as he countiued to stare in the sky. "It sounds like bells jingling."

**Suddenly, the ham-hams were almost blinded by a redish light. They quickly covered their eyes, then Hamtaro opened his eyes. He could she a kind of deer-like creature with a glowing red nose looking at the ham-hams while passing by. The light ended, and the rest of the ham-hams opened their eyes. And as the red sleigh passed by them, a yellowish powder fell onto the tree they trimed.**

"It's... it's..." Maxwell tried to say a few words, watching him pass by with his reindeer.

"Santa Claus!" Hamtaro asked.

**Without much delay, the ham-hams saw and heard glowing from the tree. They quickly turned their heads to it. And saw, the same tree that was in Maxwell's book.**

"It looks just like the magical chirstmas tree from my book!" Maxwell gasped.

**Suddenly, a paper airplane flew right to Hamtaro. He grabbed it, unfold it, and read it out loud.**

It read: _Thank you, ham-hams for trimming his small tree. It was losing much hope on becoming a beautiful tree. You also trimmed it with your hearts. So, as thanks. I sprinked magical hoilday dust on it. So, it would transform into the magical chirstmas tree. The one thing you wanted to see for this entire magical day._

_-Sighed Santa Claus._

**The ham-hams' faces quickly shined with new hope. They made this tree become very happy, and they were able to see the magical chirstmas tree. And as the years went by, the ham-hams would always trim the smallest tree they could find. Not to see the magical chirstmas tree again, but to make another tree feel magicly beautiful.**


End file.
